User talk:ChopperFan
Cleared out, for better organized OMG! Marcus Soarian vs. Guddo Rakku Part 2 Hope I did your character justiceFoolishMortalFOOL 20:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) As for speed, Rakku still haven't used his full speed against Marcus yet and have not even used his DF ability to maneuver on air which adds on to his full speed yet. Also, he is highly skilled in K. Haki which is useful against speedy opponents. Yeah, your ideas of Marcus's attacks are good. Sorry but to be honest, I think Guddo Rakku would win for 3 reasons. 1. '''Rakku is much higher in experience in Haki ( all 3 forms) than Marcus with only 1 '''2. There is no indication in Marcus's history that he has trained hard but unless you count being in the Gallery-La for 2 years but Rakku trained like hell under an infamous swordman who is a master in Haki for 8 (plus the one year he spent following him in harsh terrains) years in Wado from when he was (which is an island in the New World) and fought in many harsh battles which is about 23 battles (after leaving his home) before meeting Marcus. (about little more than half is hard victories) So far in Marcus's history, I see about 4 battles or more ( One battle maybe before recruiting Shango and Sharon, Skull the Kid & crew, bounty hunters at Water 7, Blackout Gang) and I don't even know how hard the battles are. In other words, I say Rakku is more skilled than Marcus sinc he has more training and battle experience when I compare their histories (See Guddo Rakku Major Battles in Misc. for more information) 3. '''Rakku's DF' ability to blow away good luck and his sword's ability to turn into a dragon. Marcus can defend against the DF winds if he uses wind slashes against them but he would be still be affected by them if he can't create a stronger winds than Rakku who is an expert in making air compresses projectiles. As Ryuuzan Tenjousaku, Rakku still doesn't completely work together with him yet but a good amount but he has access to Giant Dragon Blade and is proficent at it but not complete yet (not other modes yet). With Ryuuzan, he create overwhelmly giant winds to blow away Marcus's good luck completely in one swing. Sorry, but that's what I think when I compare their strengths as our pages are like now.FoolishMortalFOOL 04:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) '''1) The Rouru Mark.....so I guess Marcus has a rouru mask for that work? 2) '''nightmare pill. (which was what i was thinking to have with shade d. evil battle) a pill created by benigan that gives the user near unlimited power for 7 minutes. the pill would allow soarian to create air slashes that can cut the seawater down to the bedrock, (not in the case for how deep fishman island is) and create the "nightmare wheel" (a repetitive air slash technique that creates a giant wheel of air slashes that can cut through 5 mountains without stopping. it can destroy the user if used too often, and causes the user to suffer 168 straight hours of nightmares that people claim "torchers the soul". (thats one week of only nightmares of pure agony) Unlimited power? As in increase in all stats? shouldn't kind of stuff have a drawback even not used too much. and 7 minutes, that seem pretty long '''3) arilius is wearing a mask. (wont explain this as of now) .......in your page, it have been said that arilius flies off when Marcus fights someone.... the big one is the rouru mark??? ' Sounds like the nightmare pilll is way bigger than the other one. Even if lsoarian rebounds Rakku's winds back at him with a more powerful air slash, Rakku can just create more a powerful one, deflect or redirect it with another wind... sounds like a wind battle would be impossible. You know, I can't really make a story if '''you don't update your pages that much....'Sorry but you gotta help me by doing that since I don't know your character that well as you. I apologize if I seem angry at you. I'm not acutally angry at you or anything but it's just that since the story is based on your characters, It's harder for me to write the story esp if there's not enough info about them. with the sudden surge of info, I'm not sure what to do now...Sure I can do it but I have to also do it by your standards and perspective of your characters. But I am still willing to do the story but I just can't do it without you if you got any ideas for your characters that I could incorporate into the story. Anyway, any comments about my comments about your 3 ideas? we need to settle how the battles goes. So arilius is actually a dragon? Hmmm, this is interesting. I was planning for Guddo Rakku to use deception in his battle against Marcus. I planning for him to hide in the trees and pretend to have consume the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi but it was just Ryuuzan just waking up from his sleep and wanted to have some exercies. But Ryuuzan spoke b/c Rakku used ventriloquism so Marcus would think Ryuuzan is Rakku. Marcus would struggle since Ryuuzan can not be cut due to his very hard scales but manage to pull through by causing Ryuuzan to be in trouble so rakku intervenes. Maybe Arilius and ryuuzan would fight each other as dragons? I have a question. You have said that Marcus has a steel mask and would only use it in drastic situations and I guess it's the mythical zoan that only activates for a limited time period. what kind of mythical zoan is it. I was think he would use it in the final stage of the fight. Jolly Roger Hello ChopperFan, my names Lvdoomien and I noticed that you are offering to do drawings of whatever (no, I didn't find this out in a stalker way lol). I know it doesn't say so on your page but can you by chance draw the Jolly Roger for the Pirate Crew that is in my fan fiction Shells. I don't know if you've checked it out yet but I just suggest that you should and if you can draw the Jolly Roger for me, that would be great (since my best drawing was a stick figure). Thank you very much. (Lvdoomien 01:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC)) Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'''The WG-CinC!]] More ideas. with the rouru mark, the wind battle between them won't really happen unless Rakku uses giant dragon blade mode. the dragon battle can work unless what kind of dragon is Arilius? as for the steel mask, I don't think we need another dragon, I would pick steel rouru well, Rakku has only judged Marcus by only by his swordsmanship so far...Not all of his fighting skills yet, which is why he was excited when Marcus transformed...he was glad that Marcus can fight more the cat maid mask...that was your idea BTW, but....I feel the same way too about characte... Also, if Marcus loses, I know you made him smart which I tried to implement into the story as shown to part 2... Since he is intelligent, he could have tampered with the mask before wearing but then again....,rakku would know something is up since Marcus uses the mask during the battle.... Hmmmm, someone has to lose....Of course, none of us wants our character to lose...... Oh yeah, Rakku will try to prevent Marcus from using his mask from 2 methods, 1) He will notice that when he hit his face, there will be cracks so he test out his theory and notice that he can smash or cut the wooden masks off Marcus' face 2) Rakku did saw that Marcus gets his mask from his bag so rakku will try to cut Marcus's bag (or at least the strap) to prevent him from wearing any masks. and also, I kinda forget, since Rakku's insane superhuman strength and the density of his sword, he was called the "Weapon Executioner" b/c he breaks his opponents weapons. how tough is Marcus's sword? One more thing, since Marcus carries 20 masks with him, you only revealed about 5 so far, Lion, bunny, eagle, rouru, and mythical one...what about the rest (15)? I got a few ideas, turtle for defense, monkey for agility, wait, you mention fishman........ 20 masks: #Steel rouru #mythical gryphin #lion #bunny #eagle #jackle (#2) #crow (#2) #monkey #turtle #black cat (not female) #fishman #bear #dolphin (not used for him, but for others to get away quickly) 14. Rouru (less powerful than Steel version but no time limit 15. Ox 16. Octopus (for 6 arms with 2 legs, flexbility, and go through any small hole) 17. Gorilla (for punching strength) 18. Alligator (#2) or crocodile (for jaw strength) 19. Fox (for speed and being sneaky) 20. Mole (for digging) other ideas, woodchuck or gopher for cutting up trees, owl for flying, night version and 360 degrees of head turning, lizard for climbing and sticking to surfaces Some insect? Rat? As for Arilius vs Ryuuzan I was thinking that Marcus would be struggling with Ryuuzan (who woke up and wanted to have some fun or wanted to eat Marcus who looks delicious to him in one of his forms) so arilius who is observing, would fly in and ask Marcus to take off the mask and fight. after a while,....... You showed me what Arilius looks like but what can he do? Sciopero Alato and Arilius arilius's dragon form breathes fire, has very sharp claws, and is very manuverable. he is able to snake around aponents, fly around them, ect... Hmmm, that means he's more flexible than Ryuuzan but check out the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Earthland Dragon for more information about Ryuuzan. Sciopero Alato is a large sword?.....Can you please update Sciopero Alato with the idea since it did not say that at all? I will update the part 1 and part 2 with that knowledge of it being big. As for the breaking the sword, okay. Sounds good for Marcus's development and goal Also can you please leave your signature so I can get to your page easier? Thanks! Well, this did happen beofre the 2 yr time skip... as for Marcus being a noob, if you mean noob as in not experienced enough, sorry but that's how I see his strength based on the history, haki skills, and strength that you had for him so far. He only learned about one type of haki and you didn't really said that he had any training at all or learn how to fight. he has no super human strength. and mention about 4 battles in the history. Interesting and better history but two things I have to say.... 1) '''I see that Marcus Soarian Haki are at levels 10 (10/10) except H. Haki. I am not saying it's a bad thing but I base level 10 on people who master haki like Silvers Rayeigh and WB ( if not him, much higher than other due to his reputation) Reason is b/c I doubt someone as young as Marcus could be on the same level at Rayleigh.....if they are both 10 Of course, I do admit that Rakku is at level 10 at K. haki but that was after time skip and was only at level 8 at B. Haki. But you still have to remember to make the fighting abilities and their development more realistic.....like 2 yrs after no experience of H. Haki and K. haki at level 0 suddenly jumps up at level 10? I don't even think Luffy has mastered all the hakis yet. I just think he just become much experienced at it due to good teacher but he's still not there. well, according to me, I think that Luffy would think have harsh fights in the New World later and would still develop more....This is just my opinion.... '''2) As for the timeline of history, I find it odd that after the fight with Guddo Rakku, all of them decided to train harshly? I mean that they just started their pirates days and the duel is not even a life or death situation for all of them, just Marcus..I mean why do the rest need to train? I mean the reason Luffy and crew decided to train for 2 yrs is b/c...... sabaody archipelago-it takes all of them to defeat one Pacifista...completely defeated by a pacifista, admiral, and sentomaru and esp Kuma.. of course, this is not the reason given by Rayleigh but Luffy was just so so so so lucky to survive in the Marineford War......with those dragons while he was an ant in that war...... I think they should travel more before deciding to train harshly. Also, in Guddo Rakku's timeline, Rakku fought Marcus in about quarter to half of the year that Luffy started his pirate days ( which pre time skip) so pretty much, if Marcus's timeline coincides with Guddo Rakku timeline, Then if you decided Masked Pirates Training happen after Rakku's battle, then it would be a 2 and Half or more time skip instead of just 2 yrs..... If you don't, then have more adventures (and more battles, you only had 4 so far) and then decide to train... Sorry if this is a lot but these are my advice to you and you don't have to take them....oh yeah, I mentioned to you beofre that Psycho will meet the Marcus after the Guddo Rakku fight and Marcus would barely escaped from him in near-death..... also, can you please leave your signature everytime you leave a message on my talk page....It would be very helpful in getting to you back faster and I know who left the messsage. Psycho First, can you please please PLEASE leave a signature after you leave a message? it would help me go your page easier 2nd, that's fine but how about a few cracks instead? Marcus can fix that easily afterwards, right? 3rd, Psycho can't swim since he ate DF...other than that, sounds good! but what about the rest of the crew? they don't fight him or the rest of the Apex Terror Pirates? Well, Marcus is that good at fixing swords!!!! and sounds good! http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Ship_of_Fools_Wiki_Rules Check under Character Design for Parent tabs If you still don't know, ask me for help Sakana Island..okay I will add that in Psycho's history....And I will check out the updates! EPIC Watararaness and Novaness!!! Yeah sure man!! I was hoping you could write it because I doubt i'd portray Watarara right!! And GOOD!! im glad you'll write it paragraph an paragraph as it would allow me to put it into Nova's history!! making the page longer!! instead of a link to a random page. Which leads to my question . . . are you putting it into Watarara's history? or creating a new page for it? Also, Seeing as in this one Nova is still a Revolutionary i'l have to tell you the way to portray him :P Seeing as hes still in the Revolutionary army, he is basically his serious super intelligent side, and he basically does not take things for granted. . . Im guessing while theyre on their mission they could talk to each other . . . And Nova could tell Watarara why hes resigning .. . Also later on in the history of Skyline Pirates i was wondering if Nova could meet Watarara while Watarara is on a Revolution mission . . .?:P 1NF3RNO 17:35, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Righto!! The reason for Nova Blade leaving the revolutionary army is because: Firstly, he only became a revolutionary to pay dragon back for making him epically strong and smart, Secondly, through his missions he saw many amazing islands and it made him want to travel the world with a crew more and more!! Thirdly, He was extremely serious towards completing a mission, The only people he communicated with were as follows, Dragon, Ivankov, Bartholomew Kuma he would never speak during a mission and would only follow the order's at that time he acted as the perfect soldier, , , emotionless, silent, strong . . . Watarara was the only character he was sociable to during a mission so , , why he communicated with watarara you ask? I DONT KNOW!! xD thats for you to decide :P and the mission thing . . . SURE!! i dont mind as long as his last mission is EPIC!! Which im sure it will be as your the one creating it!! XD anything else? :P 1NF3RNO 18:48, June 12, 2011 (UTC) How about Maximus!! For the brother .. . and then for the hot twins . . . hmmmmmmmm . . . . 1NF3RNO 20:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay . . . how about. . . Muhammad, Farhana and Nadina???? 1NF3RNO 20:53, June 12, 2011 (UTC) NOT SHORT!!! What do you mean by multi chapter's and also not one big paragraph. Also we could relatively say, This mission is the last of Nova in the revolutionaries, and it is the first of many for Watarara so! i would so that it would be an initiation for watarara and a retirement for Nova!! xD 1NF3RNO 21:00, June 12, 2011 (UTC) MULTIIIIIIIII CHAPTERR!!!!!!!!!! Fellow Admiral. . . i would like to ask this!! Can all three of us admirals compare each other by the actual admirals for example you = Aokiji Galcion = Akainu me = KIZARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! Please? :P . . . you know you wanna! 1NF3RNO 21:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hell yeah!! Now us three buff awesome powerful Admirals have some organization!!! 1NF3RNO 21:18, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats fine!! I was gunna change em all from Nova Blade ( The Blur ) to just Nova Blade but i never knew how and was too lazy :L 1NF3RNO 23:08, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't Mind man!! If you post it up on the actual page then i can just edit the Nova parts if theyre not specific, although i trust you got him mainly correct!! so i doubt there will be parts i dislike!! 1NF3RNO 07:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) u wanna??? So first congrats ur second and i'm third ok to cut o the chase : do u wanna create a collab with marcus and Shiro ,so u wanna??????? ps thanks for the awesome drawing of the ship Firefist553 u choose : fight,just meet and greet,or beat a pirate crew together Firefist553 so teaming up it is!!!!!So when is this ?????If u don't mind could u do it????Firefist553 multi chapter and ofcourse only shiro and marcus fight but do they defeat the whole crew or just the boss????Firefist553 so is the enemy crew strong????????Firefist553 so fighting #2 or 3 is alot of strenght but #1 is together full-strenght Firefist553 hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm they save an island from those pirates who are terrorinsing the island or their flag is stolen crew name : the behemoth pirates captain : Bert Behemoth lacky name : cheet ahloo,lynx aroo thats all i have for now Here. . think of this as a gift of our awesomeness, That one or, This one, Enjoy!! 1NF3RNO 23:16, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :) Thanks, I use Photoshop for the coloring. But I suck though ^^ I don't know how to use most of the tools there, I just use the basic stuff. But I'm learning ^^. ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 17:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Drawing Grim Reaper III Hello nice to meet you, I was wondering if you could draw the Grim Reaper III for me I just want a side few of the ship not anything fancy just simple you can do either side. Thank you if you can do this because I know you are a busy person and if you can't it is ok.If you can I suggest you check out the page. Bye ChopperFan From, Acefan4242546 New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] 2 Thumbs Up i saw your articles its pretty cool that you made your pictures i give you two thumbs up Drawing Request's Yo!! Fellow Admiral here!! I was wondering if you have done the SkyGlider yet? :P If so can ya uploaaaaaaaaad pleaaaaaaase xD 1NF3RNO 00:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Uploaded Nova's baby yet?? :P THATS RIGHT THE SKYGLIDER IS NOVAS BABY!!! heheee xP Just wondering cuz im very excited for it xD 1NF3RNO 22:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, ChopperFan? 1NF3RNO mentioned on The Jolly Holiday page I just made that you could help me with getting a decent drawing of the ship. I'm not too confident in my drawing skills, so I was hoping a better artist would draw Jolly for me according to the descriptions I made. I hope you say yes! Wyvern 0m3g4 22:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE THE BEST! Thank you so much Admiral! ^_^ I'm willing to wait as long as it takes as long as I know you intend to work on it. And yeah, I tried my best to make The Jolly Holiday interesting. Not bad for a first try if I do say so myself! Thanks once again ChopperFan! Good luck! Wyvern 0m3g4 21:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey with out being overly presumtuis could i ask you to take a look at drawing a ship for my crew i alredy have a page for it its just i cant find anything tht fits the description that i gave of it as it is rather diffrent. the ship is called Small Fighter take a look and if its something you think you can do drop me a message. Pudge48 05:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Signature AWESOME!!!! hey was wondering if i could join the cew waiting sor ships now that sky glyder is done also if you got any jolly rogres that you want doing ill take a look im not bad at makeing them and i relly enjoy it. if there isnt came you sugesst that people ask me if the need one done. Pudge48 19:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) sure thing and how did you get you signature to do that. fro the jolly roger could you give me one thing that sums uo the crew compleatly Pudge48 20:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) finished the flag see what you think im jut uploding iy now if u want it diffrent tell me ill put it up on thw iki genraly u can putnit on the page if you like Pudge48 20:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) i have rea hashed the flag message me when u are next on and ill post it for u Pudge48 12:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Shichibukai Status I just wanted to inform you that the Official Results are in. You are now the "Most Helpful" Shichibukai! Congratulations! Galcion 21:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) The Marine Situation Hey Chopper, I am here to relay a message from FMF about all of those who call themselves Marine and what they should be doing. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/MARINES_EMERGENCY_MEETING As you're an Admiral it may not apply as much as you do a lot more than myself and the other VA'S but I adivise you read it as it applys to all of us. TheMediaJudge 08:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Marine Meeting Yo! Marine meeting happening right now, http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Generalzer0/Marine_Meeting!!_DON!! Don't be late!! DON!! [[User:Generalzer0|'Generalzer0']] Talk One Piece: Ship of Fools Wiki Ao no Exorcist Fanon Wiki 19:14, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Aokiji Yo Chopperfan! Despite I enjoy talking to you through chat and messages, this will be one of those times that I will regret talking about. This message is regarding your position as Admiral of SOF wiki. I regret to inform you that your high and honorable Marine status as Admiral will revoked and you will be demoted to VA if you do not show improvements in your participation in the SOF Wiki as a Marine. I REALLY REALLY DO NOT want to do this but unless you tell me and SHOW me that you are going to be active in this wiki, you will be demoted as we do require that Marines to be active so users can turn to them for help especially for high-ups like FA and A. You're a great user in this wiki and I do not regret having you as a fellow user and Marine but this is for the good (more like bad since this wiki is based on a pirate anime) of wiki. That's why I'm giving you a last chance. Do you think you can beat least be more active in this wiki? Please reply as soon as possible. Thanks and have a nice day. FoolishMortalFOOL 21:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Generalzer0/Marine_Meeting!!_DON!! We're setting this up after a few days to oragnize the Marines tasks. There are several projects that I was hoping the Marines will help fulfill. Such as the DF shop. I need to have that page to be organized more and enforced. You can start with that. jsut organize the ones on the DF shop. like create pages like Paramecia Inventory Zoan Inventory (separated into normal ,ancient, and mythical) Logia Inventory Then several others that i will post on the Marine HQ page. But you don't have to complete all of that like crazy. What I mean by being active is just add categories to pages that need it, go to chat and help users who need help, make sure there are no duplicated DF, or help a person develop their pages with suggestions. Also we are going to have another Marine election starting October to rehaul the MARINES positions. One of you admirals will be the new admiral. FoolishMortalFOOL 23:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about 5 tabs DF SHOP (Eng and then JPN alphabetical order) (pretty much all DFs) Paramecia (page called Paramecia Inventory) Zoan (page called Zoan Inventory) Logia (page called Logia Inventory) Powers (all Dfs but simplifed with just the JPN and English names and what does it do) Auction (where users can auction their Dfs) The reasons I want to make more pages is to organize this much more otherwise, ithe table will be too cluttered to organize everything to everyone's needs. For example, There are those who want to see just Logia but can't really do that with an alphabetic order of all the DFs Reply ............... I am sorry about your resignation from your status Admiral. You have been in this wiki since from the beginning and I enjoyed talking to you. You have been so helpful. I am sorry about this event and I hope that you do well in your life other than this wiki. Sigh....as of now, you have been demoted to VA. I did not regret ever having you as a fellow Marine and still did not to this day. I hope you find the time to come to chat to talk to us again. PS I am working on part of the Marcus Soarian vs Guddo Rakku. I will message you when it's done. and it will be a close fight! Have a nice day. FoolishMortalFOOL User_talk:FoolishMortalFOOL 00:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Atsuryoku Atsuryoku no Mi Yo ChopperFan, Since your pretty inactive and all, I was wondering if you would give up the Atsuryoku Atsuryoku no Mi. For a newer user who currently has no Devil Fruit's, please allow him this :) Anyways, it'd be nice if you showed up and visited us every once and a while :P 1NF3RNO ' talk 13:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Rijekuto Rijekuto No Mi Hey man, I was wondering if you weren't using this fruit, Rijekuto Rijekuto No Mi, anymore then could I possibly take over the page? I made a similar fruit but was informed that you had already beat me to it. Cheers! - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika]] (talk) 15:47, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Um hello Chopper. I don't believe i've had the honour of talking to you before. Well anyway, I was wondering if one of my characters could have been 'transformed' by Marcus's devil fruit, and I just wanted your permission to go ahead with the idea. Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 10:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC) FOMU FOMU NO MI Hi Chopper Fan, Okay so I was all set to make this devil fruit called Fomu Fomu no Mi and you beat me to it! Ahahaha! So oh yes introductions, Hello again, my name is Nada -really- and it's nice to meet you *shakes your hand* I am more interested in just the name really than the powers you created for it. So may I please just have the name for my own DF? -don't worry the powers are totally different and it doesn't involve a mask either. I await your reply =D NadaAsar (talk) 15:11, January 20, 2014 (UTC) 100th Hello Cfan. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:07, August 15, 2014 (UTC)